Tage wie dieser
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: 1x19 "Shelter" - Kurzfassung: Ein neues Haus. Die Beziehung zweier Teenager. Lulu. Nick. Unsicherheit und Nervosität. Ein Moment, in dem sie alles riskierte. - One Shot


_Serie: The Guardian_

_Spoiler: 1x19 „Shelter" – einige Elemente wurden übernommen, andere gekürzt, Kleidung teilweise etwas geändert, der Situation angepasst. _

_Rating: P18_

_Kurzfassung: Ein neues Haus. Die Beziehung zweier Teenager. Lulu. Nick. Unsicherheit und Nervosität. Ein Moment, in dem sie alles riskierte. _

_One Shot _

**+#+#+**

**Tage wie dieser**

**+#+#+**

Es war ein nicht all zu kühler Herbsttag gewesen. Lulu und Brian hatten sich gerade das neue Haus gekauft und mussten sich mit einer Nachbarin wegen eines Teils des Grundstückes, auf dem vor Jahren ein Walnussbaum gestanden hatte, einigen. Eine einvernehmliche Einigung war die einzig sinnvolle Lösung.

Und dann hatten sie das Pärchen in dem renovierungsbedürftigen Haus. Beinahe noch Kinder. Fünfzehn und sechzehn Jahre alt und dabei Eltern zu werden. Natürlich waren sie mit ihnen ins Spital gefahren und hatten vor dem Kreissaal auf die Nachricht gewartet, dass alles in Ordnung gehen würde. Doch dann musste man den Jugendlichen klarmachen, dass sie ihr Kind nicht behalten würden können, weil sie schließlich selbst noch Kinder waren. Ohne finanzielle Mittel. Ohne Ausbildung.

Und als Lulu schließlich im in Janettes Zimmer stand – jung, unerfahren und 15 Jahre alt – und mitansehen musste, wie Danny ihr sagte, dass sie das Kind nicht behalten werden könnten, brach ihr endgültig das Herz. So viele Menschen bekamen Kinder, für die sie nicht sorgen konnten oder nicht sorgen wollten. Die Welt war unfair, das wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick wieder vor Augen geführt.

In den folgenden Tagen mussten sie das erste Mal vor Gericht, um die Unterbringungsrichtlinien der Minderjährigen zu regeln und plötzlich am Gang hielt Danny einfach – wie aus heiterem Himmel – um Janettes Hand an. Frage sie aus dem Blauen, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle und sie stimmte ein. Louisa war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, doch wusste sie, tief in sich, dass es wahrscheinlich der erste richtige Schritt war, den die beiden bestritten. Der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung, auch um ihr Kind wieder für sich zu gewinnen, es rechtlich abzusichern.

Wenig später teilte man Danny mit, welche Punkte er erfüllen müsse, um als Vater rechtlich Position beziehen zu können, und so zählte auch dazu, dass er einen Job finden müsse, eine Wohnung, sich bilden - viele Punkte, die Eltern, die bereits volljährig waren, auch nicht erfüllten, dachte sich Nick, als er sich Notizen machte, um Danny zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt alles erklären zu können.

Es war ein eigenartiges Liebespaar, Danny und Jeanette. Beide waren weder besonders gutaussehend noch intelligent, doch hatten sie ein gemeinsames Ziel vor Augen, dass sie durch die Liebe, die sie für einander empfanden, erreichen wollten – das sah nicht nur Lulu sondern auch Nick, der allerdings mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, Lulu anzustarren.

Ja, sie war eine schöne Frau, eine beinahe verheiratete Frau. Eine Frau, die eindeutig einem anderen Mann gehörte, obwohl sie in dieser Beziehung das Strahlen verlor, das sie sonst immer an den Tag legte, wenn sie vor Gericht war, einen Fall gewann und einem Kind, den für ihn am geeignetsten Platz, zuspielen konnte. Nicht immer war es die langfristig beste Entscheidung, aber oftmals die einzige, die in diesem Augenblick richtig erschien.

Und dann war da Louisas neues Haus. Ein schöner Altbau, der einiges an Problem mit sich brachte, wie sie Nick gestand. Der Inspektor hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Rohre neu gemacht werden müssten, die Elektrizität nicht arbeitete. Doch Nick erklärte ihr sanft, wie er war, dass es viel Arbeit war, aber man immer mehr von sich investierte, bis es wirklich ein Zuhause werden würde. Es kostete Geld und bedarf viel Zeit, aber all dies sei es wert, meinte er.

Keiner hatte in diesem Augenblick an den Grund gedacht, wieso sie sich überhaupt in dem Haus empfanden – Danny und Janette hatten ihr Neugeborenes aus dem Spital entführt, wurden aber mit dem Kind nicht fertig, sie mussten sich ihre komplette Überforderung eingestehen – auch wenn es zu Teilen nicht ihre Schuld war. So hatte niemand dem Mädchen gezeigt, wie man ein Kind stille, da man davon ausgegangen war, dass sie so und so keine Mutter sein würde. Zudem wollte sie dem Kind etwas bieten, meinten es hätte besseres verdient, als auf der Straße zu leben. Rasch war das Neugeborene wieder im Spital untergebracht und man versuchte die Situation zu glätten.

Trotzdem wanderten Nicks Gedanken immer wieder zu Louisa, egal wo er saß oder arbeitete. Immer wieder waren es die großen dunkelbraunen Augen, die römisch Nase und die vollen Lippen, ihre weiche, sanfte Haut und dem dunklen Haar.

Für die Jugendlichen schien die Lösung so einfach: Danny wollte sich einen Job suchen, ein paar Stunden Nachhilfe in Sachen Kindererziehung nehmen und Janette heiraten. Es schien logisch für ihn, dass er dann sein Kind, quasi automatisch, wiederbekommen würde. Allerdings konnte Nick an Lulus Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie mit der Leichtigkeit, mit der die Kids das Thema versuchten anzupacken, nicht einfacherstanden, nicht glücklich war.

„Ich kann es nicht garantieren", erklärte Nick.

„Wir machen es trotzdem", konterte Danny und gestand sich nachher ein, dass er wohl niemanden finden würde, der ihn anstelle, immerhin hatte er nicht einmal einen Highschool Abschluss. Doch hatte Nick entdeckt, dass er ein Talent hatte in Sachen Elektro-Reparaturen.

Währenddessen versuchte Lulu Janette auszureden, was ihr möglicherweise bevorstand, ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Sie erklärte ihr, was Danny alles nicht konnte: er konnte sie nicht unterstützen, weder finanziell noch intellektuell. Als das Mädchen Louisa dann aber erklärte, dass ihre Mutter sie mit 14 Jahren bekommen hätte, sie mit 12 aus dem Haus geworfen habe und sie seither von Männer stets nur ausgenutzt worden wäre. Danny der erste wäre, der sie nicht ausnützte. Er würde sie einfach lieben und sie würde sich mit ihm sicher fühlen. Und dann beteuerte sie, dass es mehr als nur Liebe sei, sie nicht ohne ihn leben könne und er nicht ohne ihr.

In diesem Augenblick realisierte Louisa Archer, dass sie und Brian anders empfanden. Oftmals waren sie Wochen trennt und so wirklich sehnte sie sich nach seiner Gegenwart selten, seit sie bei LSP begonnen hatte, Nick in ihr Leben getreten war. Zudem sah er sie anders an, anders als Brian es jemals getan hatte. In den letzten Monaten war so und so viel passiert, hatte sich viel verändert, dass sie sich erst langsam eingestehen konnte bzw. musste.

Brian hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, aus eigenen Stücken, auf den alle seit Jahren gewartet hatten – alle aus sie selbst. Natürlich, nach einigen Jahren Beziehung, es waren mittlerweile beinahe zehn, war dies der nächste logische Schritt – Heirat oder Trennung. Und in einer gewissen Weise hatte man sich an einander gewöhnt, es bestand keine direkte Abhängigkeit –beide Familien hatten genügend Geld, Louisa aber niemals über Mutter oder ihren Stiefvater um Geld bitten würde.

Und dann stand ihr stets der Mann gegenüber, der über seine Gefühle nicht sprach. Kalt wie ein Eisblock sein konnte und unbewusst auch oftmals war. Oder einfach nur gut kaschierte, was er empfand.

Als sie schließlich vor Gericht um die juristische Volljährigkeit, ihre Emanzipation, forderten, erkannten Lulu und Nick, dass es für dieses Paar vielleicht der richtige Schritt war, auch wenn sie sich das lange nicht hatten eingestehen wollen – es war in Kampf zwischen Bauch- und Kopfgefühl gewesen. immerhin waren es Kinder, über deren Leben nun hier bestimmt wurde – Kinder und deren Säugling.

Nick argumentierte sofort vor Gericht, dass sie ein Paar wären und zusammen bleiben wollten. Louisa mahnte auch die Heiratserlaubnis ein, die sie vom Gericht benötigten, da Janette noch keine 16 Jahre alt war.

Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fiel Louisa ein Stein vom Herzen, als die rechtliche Grundlage für gelegt worden war.

Am nächsten Tag vor Gericht versuchte das Jugendamt und Sozialamt der Richterin die Freigabe zur Adoption schmackhaft zu machen, ihr zu erklären, dass es im Großraum Pittsburgh 44 passende Familien gäbe, die darauf warten würden, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Und wer wollte es denn auch nicht, wenn es die Option gab, einen Säugling zu erhalten, dachte sich Nick und schrieb sich ein paar Stichworte auf. Lulu hob hervor, dass die Teenager alles taten, um gute Elter zu werden.

Und plötzlich vor dem Gerichtssaal wurden sie gebeten, Trauzeugen zu werden. Und sie konnten nicht nein sagen. Lulu gingen in dem Moment, in dem sie das Dokument unterschrieb viel durch den Kopf – auch wie wunderbar Nick an diesem Tag aussah – seine blonden Locken, seine blauen Augen. Wie groß war denn die Chance, dass sie genauso empfinden würde, an dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Das kleine Geschenk, das sie Lulu und Nick zurückgelassen hatten, war ein aufgeräumtes und sauberes Haus – und eine Reihe Fotos.

Mit jedem Augenblick, den sie gemeinsam in dem Haus verbrachten, wurde Louisa etwas unsicherer, nervöser.

„Nick, es ist alles so viel", erklärte Louisa und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, ohne auch nur einen Punkt zu fixieren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Haus haben möchte. Es kommt mir so viel vor. Das Haus, Hochzeiten, Entscheidungen. Ich glaube, ich möchte das alles nicht", erklärte sie, blickte sich um, wusste nicht recht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, als sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte.

Seine Hand. Zudem kam er immer näher auf sie zu. Sein Kopf, seine Lippen. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er sanft die Haare hinter ihr Ohr, während er mit der linken ihre Hüfte vorsichtig an sich zog. Er gab ihr Zeit, Zeit ihn wegzustoßen, nein zu sagen. Zeit, um ihn für immer zu meiden, ihn zu hassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er seine Bewährung nicht beim LSP abarbeiten könnte. Doch nichts davon tat Lulu. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich eher zu den seinen, sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie an sich zog, nein, machte sogar noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und dann küssten sie einander. Nach all den Wochen. Monaten.

Seine Zunge fuhren ihre rosigen Lippen nach, verlangten Einlass, der innerhalb weniger Augenblicke gegeben war. Und sie küsste ihn mit derselben schüchternen Leidenschaft zurück, ließ Nick ihren Hals küssten, wobei ihre Augen geschlossen waren, sie ihn dort hielt, damit er ja nicht von der Stelle weiche.

Nach kurzer Zeit war ihre Jacke abgestreift und lag am Boden, sein Sakko hatte er schon irgendwann verloren. Das weiße Shirt, das sie trug, verbarg wenig von ihrer für ihre Figur üppigen Brust. Nicks Hand war umgehend an dieser Rundung ihres Körpers, forderte mehr, indem er mit seinen Finger über ihre bereits aufgerichteten Brustwarzen strich.

Sie fühlte sich lebendig. Erregt.

Wann hatte Brian dies das letzte Mal bei ihr ausgelöst? Wann hatte er Interesse an ihrem Körper gezeigt? Ab und an schliefen sie mitsammen – eine Stellung, fünf Minuten. Kein Vorspiel. Kein Zusammenkuscheln. Am Ende lag jeder wieder in seinem Pyjama auf seiner Seite des Bettes und schlief. Wollte sie das wirklich bis zum Ende ihrer Tage auf diese Weise erleben? Lieblos? Matt? Grau?

Und schon waren seine Lippen wieder auf ihrem Hals in Richtung ihres Ohres unterwegs. Louisa konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf zu halten, ihn nicht auszulassen, so unglaublich fühlte sich all das an. Überwältigend. Die Welt um sie herum war vergessen.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver, die Hände wanderten, erforschten Körperformen und allmählich auch Haut. Rückwärts wanderten sie aus dem Foyer und Wohnzimmer in Richtung der Küche – niemand nahm recht war, wohin sie sich bewegten. Irgendwann waren Schuhe ausgezogen und Louisas tatsächliche Größe wurde nicht bewusst. Sie war klein, zart gebaut, hatte eine schöne Figur, eine schmale Taille und wusste sich zu kleiden, um ihre Vorzüge – und Nick wusste, dass er ein Mann war, dem eine schön geformte Brust gefiel - zu betonen. Neben ihren Schuhen lagen dann die seinen. Seine Krawatte war gelockert worden.

Schließlich stieß Lulu mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand. Während des gesamten Zeitraums waren ihre Augen geschlossen gewesen, so hatte sie seine Berührungen noch viel intensiver wahrgenommen.

Die nächsten Schritte passierten rasch. Ihre Hände hatten ihn vor seinem Gürtel befreit und die Hose geöffnet, während seine ihren kurzen Rock hochgeschoben hatten und nun entlang des Saumes ihrer halterlosen Strümpfe glitten. Gesprochen wurde kein Wort, da sie sich immer noch küssten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Als wäre dies die einzige Chance für sie, sich zu beweisen, wie sie für einander empfanden.

Als er sie gegen die Wand hob und mit einer Hand seine Erektion in sie führte, stöhnte Lulu zum ersten Mal laut auf.

„Nick …"

Seine Antwort war nur eine Art Grunzen, als er eng von ihr umschlossen wurde. Enger als jemals zuvor. Sie war warm, eng und feucht – so, wie er es bevorzugte. So wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Für Louisa war da der zweite Mann in ihrem Leben, so lange war sie bereits mit Brian zusammen und es war ein anderes Erlebnis, ein viel intensiveres. Sein Geschlecht war mächtiger in Länge und Umfang und der anfänglich Schmerz, der ihr durch den Leib gefahren war, wurde von einem süßen Ziehen abgelöst. Einer neuen Empfindung.

„Nicht", bat Nick die dunkelhaarige Frau in seinen Armen, als sie ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn schloss. „Du möchtest ja nicht, dass gleich alles vorbei ist."

So versuchte sich die Anwältin zu entspannen, tat ihr bestes. Doch seine Bewegungen waren hart und schnell, die Position neu für sie und sie spürte, wie er sich bei jedem Stoß an ihr rieb. An empfindlichen Stellen.

Nick bemühte sich, möglichst lange durchzuhalten, seinen Orgasmus hinauszuzögern, um ihr die größtmögliche Befriedigung in dieser Situation zu verschaffen. Es war eines der ersten Male, dass er nicht egoistisch agierte, dafür bedeutete ihm diese Frau viel zu viel.

Louisas Stöhnen wurde lauter und kam in schnelleren Abfolgen. Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar, krallte sich fest. Beide von Nicks Händen befanden sich unter ihren Oberschenkeln, um sie in Position zu halten. Zu gerne hätte er ihre Brust massiert. Nun rieb sich diese, durch Schichten von Stoff, an der seinen.

„Nick", stöhnte sie laut, „bitte."

Und dies war sein Zeichen, härter in sie zu fahren, sie seinen Namen noch viele Male rufen zu lassen, bis sie kurz verstummte, verkrampfte und schließlich laut seinen Namen schrie. Mehr brauchte Nick auch nicht, um ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Rasch atmend befanden sie sich auch noch Augenblicke später in dieser Position. Nun waren ihre Beine etwas mehr hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, sodass er rasch das Top über den Kopf gezogen, die Träger des BHs gelöst hätte und abermals dabei war, sie zu küssen.

Vorsichtig ging er mit ihr in Richtung der Anrichte, die an der Fensterseite zum Garten montiert war und setzte sie auf den Counter. Mit einem schüchternen Ausdruck in den Augen suchte er Blickkontakt. Immer noch waren sie ineinander verstrickt. Lulu kontrahierte ihre Beckenmuskulatur und Nick zuckte zusammen, lachte.

„Lulu …", wollte er sagen, doch dann begann sie ihn abermals zu küssen, griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren nun entblößten Busen, der sich danach sehnte, liebkost zu werden. Währenddessen knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf, strich ihm über die leicht behaarte Brust, zirkelte seine Brustwarzen und da Resultat ihrer zärtlichen Berührungen war rasch zu spüren, als sich seine Erektion in ihr wieder errichtete, was sie durch die Massage ihrer Beckenmuskulatur noch mehr stimulierte. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben zahlten sich die Yoga- und Pilates-Stunden wahrhaftig aus.

„Bitte", bettelte sie schließlich und er gehorchte, führte sie ein zweites Mal hart zum Höhepunkt und abermals rief sie mehrmals seinen Namen, ließ ihn wissen, wie sehr sie all dies genoss. Die Position hatte er verändert durch die Unterlage, den Winkel zum Positiven verändert, zudem die Möglichkeit geschaffen, sie auch zwischen den Beinen berühren zu können, was er die gesamte Zeit bereits machen wollte.

**+#+#+**

Als sie schließlich alleine in ihrem Bett zuhause lag, nachdem sie sich nach mehreren sexuellen Höhepunkten von ihm getrennt hatte und jeder in sein eigenes Haus gefahren war, dachte sie nach. Es war unglaublich gewesen, was sie erlebt hatte.

Vielleicht war es nicht das Richtige einen Mann zu heiraten, der eher eine Gewohnheit war als sonst etwas. Eine nette Randerscheinung, die am Wochenende kam, sie in den Arm nahm, ab und zu sie versuchte zu befriedigen.

Versuchte.

Brian wollte eine Frau an seiner Seite wissen, die zuhause bei den Kindern blieb, nicht arbeitete. Ein Halbtagsjob wäre bereits ein unglaubliches Zugeständnis seinerseits. Er wollte ein Haus, einen Hund und einen weißen Zaun.

Doch was wollte sie?

Wollte sie eine typische Hausfrau werden oder die Welt verändern, in dem sie Kindern ein besseres zuhause gab? In dem sie versuchte, für bedürftige Menschen den besten Lösungsweg zu finden? Wollte sie Nick, der scheinbar noch nie in seinem Leben eine längere Beziehung hatte? Der ein Frauenschwarm war und sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann verletzen würde?

Stabilität und Langeweile?

Abenteuer, Leidenschaft und Unsicherheit?

Lulu ahnte, dass es eine lange schalflose Nacht werden würde. Eine Nacht, die sie dazu nütze würde müssen, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Nachdem ich auf einem deutschen Privatsender heute einig Folgen gesehen habe, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und musste etwas schreiben. _

_Hier sieht man, dass es mir Spaß macht zu schreiben und ich nicht aufgrund der Reviews schreibe, bei der 1en, die ich bei der letzten „The Guardian" Geschichte bekommen habe. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es gefällt. _


End file.
